CherryBlossom, the Weasel, and the Snake?
by Gothmonkey642
Summary: This is the Sequel to the Cherry Blossom and the Weasel. Itachi and Sakura have been dating and Itachi wants to take it to the next step, but what about this one person that wants there relationship to crumble? DISCONTINUED


**Finally! After everyone's reviews and my writers block has finally gone away I shall write the sequel to Cherry Blossom and the Weasel! Yea, so stop bitching me about it, ok!**

**Summery: after they meet that night, Sakura and Itachi have been dating secretly, but they have someone spying on them, and who is it?**

**(Also, pretend that in this story that Itachi isn't evil in anyway and is an Anbu captain, k)**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Itachi-kun?"

"What?"

Sakura and Itachi were sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Sakura had fallen asleep on Itachi's chest and Itachi had shaken Sakura from her sleep, and Sakura, who was having a wonderful dream, wondered why her boyfriend of 6 months would awaken her.

"Itachi, why did you wake me up?" asked a still sleepy Sakura.

"I have to ask you something important…" Itachi paused, looked at Sakura and then continued, "I love you Sakura, and I know you love me as well, that's why

I need to ask you something that might make you not want to be with me anymore. If I say this promise me you won't say anything until you've thought about it, ok?" Itachi looked a Sakura with pleading eyes.

"Yes Itachi." said Sakura as she sat up and looked Itachi in the eyes.

Itachi took a deep breath and looked at Sakura again, "I know we've only been dating for 6 months now, but I already love you so much and I want us to stay together forever, don't you?"

Sakura looked at Itachi, looked deeply into his eyes and nodded her head.

"Then would you mind becoming my wife so we can stay together forever and love endlessly?" then Itachi pulled out a black box and opened it revealing a beautiful silver ring with a red and white fan in the middle that was made from ruby and diamond. Sakura almost chocked at the beauty of the ring and what Itachi had just asked her. And, as she lifted her head to look at Itachi, tears started to fall from her eyes as she smiled and nodded her head excitedly.

Itachi sighed in relief that she had accepted his proposal, he then smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger as he lifted her head to make her look at him in the eyes and he saw true happiness and he kissed her gently that made Sakura's heart explode with warmth, her heart was finally healed.

A few days after Itachi had proposed, every one was so happy for the two love birds, well almost everyone.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in a dark room, sulking about want he has seen for the past months. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was jealous of his brother. He always got everything he wanted, even the girl that no other guy could have, and he was pissed.

He had stalled Sakura and Itachi for some months, trying to see what he did wrong. You see, Sasuke didn't have a crush on Sakura, he just wanted what his brother had. He had wanted his brother's power, which is why he left to find Orochimaru so he could get stronger. He wanted everyone to fear him like they did he's brother, but after he looked closely, he saw that they didn't fear him, they just knew not to get on his bad side, but they were very comfortable around him. But now he wanted what his brother had that no other man had, he wanted Sakura and then he would be better than his bother.

He smirked inwardly to himself as he thought of numerous ways to get Sakura way from his brother. He still thought that Sakura would keep the promise of always loving him, and that just simply asking her to come with him she would leave everything just for him. He almost laughed at the thought of Sakura running off the isle into his arms saying sweet nothings for him to stay with her. Oh how he would love it.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura was with Itachi at his apartment that night. She had her back against he's chest while his back was on the arm rest of the couch they were lying on. Sakura was admiring the ring and Itachi was admiring Sakura, she still interested him. Her hair that smelled of vanilla and strawberries, how she fit perfectly against his chest, and how she sometimes still sang to him on nights he was sad or depressed. For some reason or another, her voice was so smooth and comforting and she made him feel like he actually had a reason to live, and he liked that feeling.

Itachi shifted a little and Sakura turn so she was facing him, they stared at each others eyes for what it seemed like forever, then Itachi had to ask, "Sakura, you do want to be with me forever, right?"

Sakura lifted herself up some more and lightly kissed Itachi, "if I didn't, I wouldn't have said yes when you proposed to me, why do you ask?" Sakura was concerned for her soon to be husband.

Itachi shrugged and hugged Sakura tightly, Sakura hugged him back and then he got up and lead them both to the bedroom, Itachi wanted Sakura now and he wanted to show how far he would go for Sakura. He wanted to show how much his cherry blossom, and tonight would be there night to let all there love out and put it in the open.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yea! First chapter is over and done with (if you guys ask, I might make a lemons version of what happened that night, but only if you ask)**

**Ok, next chapters coming soon, review and tell me what you think, and yes I know that Itachi is very OOC, I like him like that ok!**

**Monkey power foreva!**


End file.
